This invention relates to a shutter having a side gate. With shutters of conventional type, there is no open passage for people when the shutters are closed completely. For access of people, therefore, it is necessary to open the shutters completely.
Narrow shutters are provided in some cases as it is quite troublesome to open a wide shutter completely. Even with a narrow shutter, however, it is troublesome and inconvenient to lift and lower the shutter. To eliminate the trouble, it is desirable to provide the shutter with a side gate.
As another type, the use of a motor powered automatic up-down mechanism is also possible. The mechanism, however, is not favored as the open-shut operation is disabled upon power failure. Installation of a hydraulic pressure lock is compulsory so that a fire squad can open the shutter from the outside and because the mechanism is expensive. A side gate can eliminate the need of such hydraulic pressure locks and is convenient. The slats composing the shutters of conventional type, however, are generally narrow to ensure easy rolling for housing. It has been regarded as impossible, therefore, to provide such a shutter with a side gate.